


Pandora

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children know better... but somebody has to give the answers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for the [Clexmas Valentine's Day True Love Fest](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/106786.html).
> 
> Prompt: Hope

"Pandora's curiosity was too strong. She opened the box and all the evils that had been sealed away from humanity flew out. Greed, envy, sickness, plagues... any number of things that humans had been protected from were now loose in the world.

"Agast at what she had done, Pandora slammed the box shut, trapping hope still within. So despite all the evils that are out there, we still have hope."

Conner looked up from the picture book and stared at Clark with his face all scrunched up. "But..."

"Yes?" Clark encouraged his son as the pause stretched out.

"But... but if it was _evils_ in the box, and hope was good, what was hope doing in there? And if keeping them in the box kept them away from the world, how could trapping hope in the box give us hope? Wouldn't hope have to be out of the box to be part of us? And---"

"Lex!" Clark called out rather desperately.

After a moment, Lex came wandering in, his hands in his pockets. His eyes flicked between his son and his husband, evaluating them. Not seeing any obvious signs of distress, he relaxed slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Clark stood up and handed Conner to Lex. Conner was still holding the book clutched in his little hands. "You're the answerer in the family, I think _this_ one is more up your alley than mine. Conner, go ahead and ask Lex."

Lex sat down where Clark had been, shifting Conner around to settle on his lap as he craned his neck to look at the book. "Pandora's Box..." He glanced up from the title with horror in his eyes and the obvious impulse to give Conner back to Clark.

With a little wave, Clark escaped while he could. 

...  
END


End file.
